


Seduction in Your Reflection

by t_dragon



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dildos, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Day 4: Apparently, Baekhyun and mirrors are a horribly awesome mix





	Seduction in Your Reflection

 When they renovated their new little house, Baekhyun had decided that they needed a mirror in the bedroom, and Chanyeol had agreed that it sounded like a good idea. Wall-mounted, floor to ceiling, Baekhyun had wanted, and Chanyeol had said sure. It would be nice to be able to properly see your outfit as you were getting dressed, after all.

 It was not until a few months after they had finished up and moved in that Chanyeol started to suspect that Baekhyun had had ulterior motives for the mirror - and not just to be able to check himself out when he dressed up. Because even though Baekhyun used the mirror for that too, Chanyeol got the shock of his life when he discovered that Baekhyun was doing  _ other _ things with the mirror as well.

 It was a late Friday evening, and Chanyeol had just gotten home from an outing with his friends. As his friends decided to continue the night at a nightclub, a slightly buzzed Chanyeol had decided that he much rather wanted to head home to cuddle up with his boyfriend.

 The house was surprisingly quiet and dark as Chanyeol arrived home, and he wondered if Baekhyun had gone to bed already. That would explain the lack of communication from the older, after all.

 Yawning and stretching, Chanyeol began to climb the stairs leading to their bedroom, but he froze mid step as he heard a strange sound. A strange sound that, if he was not completely mistaken, he recognized rather well.

 Holding his breath, Chanyeol listened intently, trying to make out more sounds - and more sounds he got. Sounds that had a million different thoughts race through his mind, heart creeping up into his throat, and then Chanyeol was moving again.

 He did not really know  _ what _ he expected to see when he opened the door, even with all of the different possibilities running through his mind. There were glimpses of anything from Baekhyun on the bed, alone, to - and Chanyeol hated himself for actually having this flash past in his mind - Baekhyun on the bed, with someone else.

 But what Chanyeol saw when he flung the door open was Baekhyun, standing leaned over with his hands braced on a chair, spearing himself repeatedly onto a dildo.

 A dildo suction-cupped onto the large mirror Baekhyun had  _ begged _ Chanyeol for them to get.

 And he did not stop as Chanyeol came to an abrupt halt, staring wide-eyed at him. No, Baekhyun merely tilted his head enough to be able to look over at Chanyeol, dark eyes merely slits, lower lip trapped between his teeth.

_ Fuck. _

 Pushing himself back, a shiver ran through Baekhyun’s body, eyes closing and eyebrows drawing together, and Chanyeol could not stop his eyes from wandering over Baekhyun’s body to where the dildo was disappearing into him. And even from where Chanyeol was standing, thanks to the mirror, he could still see almost perfectly how Baekhyun was stretching and clenching around the purple silicone.

_ Double fuck. _

 “Baek-  _ what the fuck _ ,” Chanyeol exhaled, voice trembling lightly.

 Instead of answering, Baekhyun reached out a hand towards Chanyeol and beckoned him closer. As if spellbound, Chanyeol’s feet obeyed, and slowly began to bring him forwards. As Chanyeol was going, Baekhyun slowly slid off of the dildo, shivering and gasping as the dildo slid out to bob up and down, nearly dripping with lube, and Chanyeol did not know  _ why _ that was so arousing. He just knew that he was throbbing in his suddenly too-tight pants.

 As soon as Chanyeol was close enough, Baekhyun pulled him forwards and forced him to sit down in the chair, before straddling his lap.

 “Did you have fun, baby?” Baekhyun asked, lips mere millimeters away from Chanyeol’s, voice hoarse - obviously he had used it quite a bit already, and Chanyeol was almost jealous.

 Nodding, Chanyeol’s nose brushed against Baekhyun’s, and it left Chanyeol’s skin tingling.

 “Me too,” Baekhyun chuckled, and before Chanyeol even had the chance to process his words, much less come up with something punny to say, Baekhyun had connected their lips, the kiss immediately consuming and hungry.

 Overwhelmed, Chanyeol dug his fingers into Baekhyun’s hips, just trying to hold on as Baekhyun figuratively devoured him. More intoxicating than the alcohol, Chanyeol’s head was spinning, the lack of air not helping in the least, but Chanyeol did not care. Baekhyun could steal all of his oxygen and kill him, and Chanyeol would not mind.

 But then Baekhyun was gone, and Chanyeol blinked his eyes open in confusion to see Baekhyun slide down onto his knees on the floor. Tongue poking out at the corner of his lips, a look of concentration on his face, Baekhyun quickly undid Chanyeol’s pants. Pulling his manhood out, Baekhyun gave it a few pumps, before he wrapped his lips around the head and began to sink down.

 Hissing, Chanyeol clawed at Baekhyun’s shoulders, thrown off balance by Baekhyun’s eagerness. Managing to take a grip of some of Baekhyun’s hair, Chanyeol forced him up and off of his erection, and to look up at Chanyeol.

 “Why are you so impatient?” Chanyeol asked between heaving breaths, a little bit confused, honestly.

 “Because I’ve been horny all night, waiting for you, fucking myself on a dildo but forcing myself not to cum ever since you texted that you were on your way,” Baekhyun answered, licking his lips, and it had Chanyeol’s breath hitching.

 The image of Baekhyun on his knees, naked and looking painfully hard, red blotches down his chest, eyes half-lidded and with Chanyeol’s hand clutching at his hair, could not be described with any other words than ‘sinful’. And pairing that with Baekhyun’s words, it was maddening, leaving Chanyeol groaning, arousal spearing through him.

 Letting go of Baekhyun’s hair, Chanyeol instead began to wrestle with his pants, and with Baekhyun’s aid, he was able to get them off, quickly throwing them to the side before reaching for his shirt. Obviously not caring about that, Baekhyun instead got back to trying to fit as much of Chanyeol as possible into his mouth, leaving Chanyeol keening and almost ripping his shirt in half before managing to get it off.

 “Slow down,” Chanyeol growled, tugging at Baekhyun’s hair again, but Baekhyun merely moaned around him.

 They were evidently  _ not _ going slow and sensual tonight. Chanyeol just had to accept that - which was rather easy thanks to the enthusiasm Baekhyun was putting into his honestly rather sloppy blowjob.

 Unable to take the erotic view, wanting to prolong this at least a little, Chanyeol looked up and away from Baekhyun. His eyes automatically went to the mirror in front of them, and that turned out to be an even worse idea than having his eyes glued to the real Baekhyun.

 Because with Baekhyun on his knees like this, back prettily arched, Chanyeol could see  _ everything _ reflected in the mirror.

 “Ah,  _ shit _ ,” Chanyeol grinded out through clenched teeth, hips twitching as he wanted to thrust into Baekhyun’s pretty little hole, instead ending up slightly choking an unprepared Baekhyun.

 Pulling off, Baekhyun took a ragged breath, coughing once, and it made Chanyeol feel a bit bad. A lot more time needed to be spent on getting Baekhyun deep and comfortable enough to be able to thrust into his mouth, and Chanyeol knew that being forced into it unprepared was not nice.

 Grabbing hold of Baekhyun’s chin, Chanyeol tilted his head backwards, until their eyes met, and the slight wetness of Baekhyun’s had Chanyeol feel even worse.

 “I’m sorry, are you okay?” Chanyeol whispered, combing his free hand through Baekhyun’s hair.

 Eyes momentarily closing as he shivered, Baekhyun nodded as well as he could, licking his lips once more.

 “Surprised, but perfectly fine,” Baekhyun rasped out, and Chanyeol did not know if it was from just the blowjob, or his accidental thrust.

 He did not like it anyway.

 “Scoot back,” Chanyeol ordered, placing a finger over Baekhyun’s lips as he opened his mouth to protest. “ _ Scoot back. _ ”

 Pouting, Baekhyun did as told, sitting down on his calves and watching as Chanyeol got up from the chair. Having to steady himself, since a lot of his blood were in other areas than his head, Chanyeol then quickly put the chair away, before kneeling down on the floor in front of Baekhyun.

 “Come here and bring the lube,” Chanyeol said, patting one of his thighs.

 Baekhyun’s eyes widened almost comically, before he hurriedly crawled over to where he had put the lube, then back over to Chanyeol. Handing over the lube, Baekhyun then sat back and waited.

 “Turn around,” Chanyeol prompted as he lubed up his erection, biting down on his lower lip to prevent a moan from slipping out. Raising an eyebrow, Baekhyun’s lips spread in a smirk, obviously catching on to what Chanyeol was planning, and obeyed.

 Taking a moment to just run his eyes over the beautiful behind presented to him, Chanyeol sighed in appreciation, before he took a hold of Baekhyun’s hips to guide him backwards, then letting him slowly sink down onto Chanyeol. Baekhyun had done a great job stretching himself, Chanyeol barely being met by any resistance, and they groaned in unison as Baekhyun sat down fully in Chanyeol’s lap.

 Heavy breaths echoed in the room as they tried to gather themselves, Chanyeol’s fingers digging into Baekhyun’s hips, and Baekhyun’s fingers digging into Chanyeol’s thighs.

 Sliding a hand up Baekhyun’s chest, Chanyeol forced him to lean backwards, back against Chanyeol’s chest, Chanyeol hooking his chin over Baekhyun’s shoulder as he stroked Baekhyun’s sides in comfort.

 “Look up, baby,” Chanyeol whispered into Baekhyun’s ear, eyes trained on the mirror and their reflection. “Look at us.”

 Forcing his eyes open, Baekhyun took in the sight in front of him, clenching around Chanyeol and moaning - but Chanyeol really did not blame him. They looked deliciously decadent, amazingly so, and Chanyeol was so very grateful that he had agreed to getting the mirror.

 Running his hands up and down Baekhyun’s thighs, Chanyeol used his own to spread Baekhyun’s further apart, exposing him even more, earning a gasp in return.

 “You adapted to this surprisingly fast,” Baekhyun huffed out, hands wrapping around Chanyeol’s wrists.

 “I think that’s a vital trait to have to be able to be in a relationship with you,” Chanyeol mumbled against Baekhyun’s skin, nosing up and down the column of his neck. “You gotta adapt fast, because you never know when you’re gonna be opening the door to the bedroom and be met by you with your dildo mounted to the freaking mirror!”

 Baekhyun chuckled at that, the sound a bit breathless as Chanyeol began to nibble and suck at his neck, one of Baekhyun’s hands moving up to tangle into Chanyeol’s hair.

 “I mean, you’re not wrong…,” Baekhyun agreed, hissing and shivering as Chanyeol began to suck a love bite into his skin. “Chanyeol…”

 “Let’s see how much I can take,” Chanyeol breathed against Baekhyun’s abused skin, “or if you break first.”

 Clearly accepting the challenge, Baekhyun removed his hand from around Chanyeol’s wrist to instead place it on one of Chanyeol’s thighs. Lifting himself up, Baekhyun then dropped back down, moaning loudly and coming to a stop as his body shook, Chanyeol groan turning into an amused chuckle.

 “ _ Fuck _ , unfair- this position-” Baekhyun got out through clenched teeth, and Chanyeol realized what had happened.

 Seemed like Baekhyun had managed to find his prostate…

 “Are you giving up, then?” Chanyeol asked, suspecting what the answer would be.

 “Fuck no,” Baekhyun muttered, and Chanyeol had been right.

 Tightening his hold on Chanyeol’s hair, Baekhyun began to ride him, almost violent in the way he was lifting himself up and then dropping down. And Chanyeol was spellbound by the reflection of his lover in the mirror, fucking himself  _ so good _ on him.

 It was amazing, seeing it from the point of view the mirror was granting, and Chanyeol could not tear his eyes away from Baekhyun. Sure, he had seen Baekhyun in many positions, and they were all enchanting, but there was just something about seeing Baekhyun like this - and Chanyeol himself behind him.

 Egged on by Baekhyun’s ragged breathing broken up by moans, Chanyeol slid his hands up Baekhyun’s body, until his fingers were able to circle around hardened nipples. Jolting, but quickly getting his rhythm back, Baekhyun let his head fall back onto Chanyeol’s shoulder, lips against Chanyeol’s jaw.

 “You’re cheating,” Baekhyun got out in a harsh whisper, dropping down and grinding against Chanyeol, moving his hips in circles. “My legs- Chanyeol…”

 Gripping his chin, Chanyeol turned Baekhyun’s head so that he could kiss him, deep and dirty and wonderful in so many ways, before pushing Baekhyun away. “Leave it up to me,” Chanyeol murmured, before leaning back on his arms and thrusting up into Baekhyun.

 Moaning, Baekhyun jolted forwards, putting his hands on Chanyeol’s knees to support himself, leaning forwards enough to give Chanyeol some more thrusting room.

 “ _ Oh, fuck _ ,” Baekhyun suddenly groaned, intriguing Chanyeol, but not enough to make him stop. “The mirror-  _ fuck _ , I’m so proud of myself…”

 Giving a breathless chuckle, Chanyeol could not help but agree, because even though he had not gotten  _ a lot _ out of it yet, what he had gotten had been more than enough to convince him that it was great.

 When Chanyeol’s legs began to tire, Baekhyun began to bounce in his lap again, meeting Chanyeol thrust by thrust. Obviously getting close, Baekhyun was near constantly clenching around Chanyeol’s erection, quickly driving Chanyeol insane.

 Surging forwards, Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s body, making Baekhyun yelp and brace his hands against the mirror to keep them upright. Not stopping his moves, Chanyeol rather sped up, pulling Baekhyun back with his grip around him, until Baekhyun was continuously whining, shaking in Chanyeol’s arm.

 Tensing up, Baekhyun then turned lax in Chanyeol’s arms, shudders running through his body, hands slipping from the mirror as white streaks were painted across it. That, coupled with the incredibly blissed out expression on Baekhyun’s face and the way he was rhythmically clenching, was enough to send Chanyeol over the edge as well.

 Gasping and panting, they collapsed, half bent over, both trembling in the aftermath.

 “Jesus fucking Christ,  _ Baekhyun _ ,” Chanyeol whined into Baekhyun’s neck, causing little shivers. “You nearly killed me!”

 Baekhyun gave a tired chuckle, reaching up to run his fingers a bit half-heartedly through Chanyeol’s hair.

 “Oh, please, you loved it… You’re going to be unable to forget it, thinking about it every time you’re at work and know I’m home, wondering if this is the day you’ll walk in on a similar scene…”

 “Oh, fuch me…,” Chanyeol mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut in a try to expel the images, his wilting erection giving one last semi-enthusiastic twitch and making them both hiss.

 “Sure, just give me a moment,” Baekhyun purred, giving something that was a mix between a scream and a laugh as Chanyeol began to (gently) abuse his neck in retaliation.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what can I say? I hope you enjoyed it? It was kinda fun to write!


End file.
